The present invention relates to an electrosurgery apparatus for performing abscission or hemostasis of a living tissue by using a high-frequency power.
In general, an electrosurgery apparatus such as an electric scalpel is used in a surgical operation or in an internal treatment in order to cut a living tissue, coagulate a bleeding site or stop bleeding. The electrosurgery apparatus comprises a high-frequency cautery power supply unit (hereinafter referred to as "cautery power supply") and a treatment device connected to the cautery power supply. The treatment device is provided with a contact portion to be put in contact with the living tissue. A treatment electrode is mounted on the contact portion.
When the electrosurgery apparatus is used, a high-frequency power (electric energy) for treatment is supplied to the treatment electrode, with the contact portion of the treatment device being put in contact with a treatment site or a living tissue, thereby performing a medical treatment.
As regards the electrosurgery apparatus with the conventional structure, when a living tissue is to be cut, a bleeding site is to be coagulated or bleeding is to be stopped, the output level of high-frequency power output from the cautery power supply unit of the electrosurgery apparatus is set by an operator on the basis of his/her own skill or experience. In an actual electrosurgical operation for hemostasis, the degree of hemostasis or the quality of coagulation is determined by considering an output time of high-frequency power output from the cautery power supply or observing the treatment site. Under the circumstances, it is difficult to exactly control the high-frequency power output from the cautery power supply. Thus, it is difficult to cut a living tissue, coagulate a bleeding site or stop bleeding, with high efficiency with optimal high-frequency power.
In some electrosurgery apparatus, the output of high-frequency power is automatically controlled. However, since the conditions of use of electrosurgery apparatus varies depending on symptoms, the degree of cautery may vary due to differences in living tissues to be treated, portions to be cauterized, the type of the electrode, the contact pressure of the electrode on the living tissue, etc. Thus, with the conventional electrosurgery apparatus, the output of high-frequency power cannot exactly be controlled.